Just Another Truth Or Dare Game"
by sora-takenouchi11
Summary: A simple game of truth and dare make Yamato and Daisuke drunk. Joe and Koushiro try to sell their product and vote for rather Taiora or Taimi. Please r/r.
1. Default Chapter Title

I wanted to try one of those stories that made no sence, I think it's called a humor so here I go! Note: I don't own Digimon, never said I did.   
  
Taichi:13  
Sora:13  
Yamato:13  
Daisuke:10  
Hikari:10  
Mimi:12  
Koushiro:12  
Takeru:10  
Joe:14~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mimi walked down the street gracefully as she threw her arms around Taichi. "Oh, Taichi, my dear husband, why have you been running from me: Your one and only love?"   
Taichi's eyes oppened wide and he hit her across the face, "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU SLUT, THAT I AM NOT YOUR HUSBAND?!"  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
"Crap is brown, crap is brown, crap is brown!" Koushiro skipped over to Joe's house. On his way he met up with a kitten, "Guess what! Crap is brown!" The kitten scratchd his face. Finally, when Koushiro got to Joe's house he held out a small white box and said, "Guess what! Crap is brown!"  
"Oh my gosh, we have to be quiet, if everyone finds out then, then we're ruined! What happened to your face? My dad better take a look at that." Joe pulled him in the house. "We have to hurry and get to Taichi's house for the sleep over with our brand new product!"  
" Who cares about my face! The crap on a stick might spoil!"  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
"Truth or dare?" Hikari, Takeru, Sora, Yamato, and Daisuke where over at Hikari's house.   
"Dare!" Sora stretched her legs out.  
"I dare you to kiss the next guy that arrives!" Hikari giggled for she knew that Taichi should be coming home any second now...  
"But, Hikari..." Sora hesitated Ding-dong! "Damnit, damnit, damnit!"   
"You can get it Sora." Hikari offered. "Oh! And on the lips!"  
"Why you little..."She said under her breathe.   
Taichi opened the door and to his suprise Sora gave him a kiss on the lips extremely fast. "Sora?" He turned deep deep red.  
Mimi looked over his schoulder, "Sora! Your my best friend and here you are kissing my future husband! I can't believe it!" She stomped off to the rest of the group.  
Sora gave Hikari a 'I'm gonna get you back' look and said, "Oh, hi Taichi, that was just a little welcome to your house kiss..."   
Ding-dong! Mimi clapsed her hands together, "I'll get it!" She fixed her hair.  
She slightly opened the door, "Yes ma'am, would you like to buy some exclusive, wonderful, fantastic, crap on a stick? There's twelve in a pack for only 200 yen! And now, with this exclusive offer, you get two free! Also, you get our handy little dandy carrying case!"   
"Ick! Joe, Koushiro, stop making cheesy little jokes!" She opened the door for them to come on. Hikari came up to Joe and gave him a kiss, a french kiss that is...  
Sora was in the background laughing her ass off, "That...was...so....good!" She could bearly breathe.  
"Hikari, I'm gonna tell mom, you know your too young to do stuff like that!" Taichi of cource.  
Takeru and Daisuke's mouth hang. "Okay boys!" Mimi fixed that slight problem. "Now back to the game!"  
It was Hikari's turn, "Okay, Yamato, truth or dare?"   
"How about dare."  
"Wait a second, would any of you here like to buy some world-famous crap on a stick?" Joe held out a box that read in big brown letters, 'World Famous Crap On A Stick!'  
Everyone in unison said, "NO!"  
"Okay..." She scratched her head, "I dare you to...to...go sneak one of my dad's beer and drink it all!"   
"Hikari, where are you getting these idea's!?" Taichi had to be the over protective big brother.  
Yamato went into the kitchen and came back with a beer. Everyone chanted, drink, drink, drink! He gulped it down until it was all gone. "Awwww, that was good. Can I have another?" He escorted himself to the kitchen and came back with a dozen.  
After Yamato finished drinking two more in less then a minute he asked, "Okays Raichi, er...dare or truth?"   
"Comes with two free samples that you can give to your friends!" Koushiro held out the box.  
"NO!" They all said in unison again. Except Yamato said, "Yeahs!"  
"Truth." Taichi responded knowing that obviously Yamato was drunk.  
"Okays...." He let out a burp, "Okays, er...you like Mora right?" Taichi turned deep red, "So Raichi, you who like say!"  
"What?" Taichi hoped he would stay drunk.  
"What did you say Yamato?" Sora asked him.  
"You who like say!" He screamed again and again. "You who like say! You who like say!" He rocked himself back and forth. A minute later he sneaked on to Koushiro's laptop when no one was looking and entered, 'Hentai' and was soon at a site full of Digimon hentai.  
"Look at Mimi! Look at Mimi!" He pointed at the screen.   
"Takeru, Daisuke, and Hikari go into my room until we get Yamato to calm down."  
"Ick! I look nothing like that!" Mimi hit the laptop close.  
"Uhm...anyway, Daisuke, truth or dare?" Taichi ignored Yamato...and told Daisuke, Takeru, and Hikari they could come back out.  
"And a free, handy little dandy carrying case to put your wonderful, fantastic, world-famous Crap on a stick!" Joe held out the box again.  
"WE DON'T WANT YOUR CRAP!" They all said in unison again except Yamato who said, "Give me have free sample? Free sample! Free sample!"   
"What would you like me to say idol? Oh wait, your gonna say it's up to me. Let's see...I'll pick Dare 'cause I know you have an awesome idea for me!" Daisuke grinned.  
'Oh, please...' Takeru thought.  
"You have to take four of Yamato's beers and drink them!"   
"Whatever you want Tai!" Daisuke grabbed three beers in one hand and stuck his other hand out to grab the next one.  
"No beer you for! Mine, mine!" Yamato grabbed his wrist. "MINE, MINE!"   
"It's okay Daisuke, three is good enough, start drinking." Takeru wanted him drunk so he could some more quality time with his girlfriend, Hikari.  
He drank the first one slowly, "Hey, this isn't that bad!" Then he reached for the second one that he swallowed within seconds. He oppened the third bottle and drank it all up. He looked up and ran to Yamato, "Moooore, beer. I like it, I like it. More! Moor!!" Daisuke punched Yamato.  
"Don't hit my brother!" Takeru hit Daisuke.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
This is my first try at an all hummor and a little tiny bit of romance in case you couldn't tell. (My other one was romace with a bit of humor) Please tell me your thoughts about this and which part you like the most. I won't write the next part until I get 11 reviews. please please please r/r. Plus- schould this be a Taiora (tai and sora) or Taimi (tai and mimi)? Vote! You can always recommend this to your friends!! ||^_^||  



	2. Default Chapter Title

I wasn't that sure if it was called Taimi or Michi, but anyway. The answer is pretty obvious and I still have no idea of how this is going to end. I don't own Digimon, never said I did. Don't sue me you'll only get six dollars. In the last part Yamato and Daisuke are fighting for beer and Takeru jumped in. I have to give some credit to Mimi Tachikawa aka Umisama. Thanx alot! Sorry it took such a long time to get up. I didn't think I would have that many reviews. Remember people, the first part is always the best part.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Nobody hit's my brother!" Takeru jumped on Daisuke and pulled his goggles off. He stepped on them. "Hahahahahaha!" Takeru laughed histarically.  
Daisuke completely ignored Takeru and took two beers. "Moor for beer me!" He drank it up as Yamato crashed an empty bottle over his head.  
"Well, that's taken care of..." Sora said, "Wasn't it Daisuke's turn?"  
"I'll go for Daisuke!" Koushiro raised his hand. "Taichi, since you really didn't go last time, truth or dare?" Koushiro had the perfect dare.  
"Dare."   
"You have to try some of our world famous 'Crap On A Stick!" Koushiro took out the white box and handed it to Taichi, "Just think, you have a dozen free! A dozen!"   
"Koushiro...Why are you so obbsesssed with this crap on a stick? Exactly what is it?" Sora opened the box quickly and closed it. "This smells like shit, you schouldn't make Taichi eat it..."  
"You will never poison my husband!"Mimi threw the box at Koushiro.  
"I AM NOT YOUR HUSBAND! GET IT THROUGH THAT HEAD OF YOURS, SKANK!" Taichi looked at Mimi then glanced over at Sora. 'She said I schouldn't eat it...She cares!' He thought. "Thanks Sora..."  
"No problem Taichi." She smiled. Taichi melted.  
"Try it Taichi! Don't say your chicken!" Joe held the box out.  
"Fine....fine..."Taichi opened the box and held his noise. He took out something that looked like a corndog and took a bite spitting it all out. "This is crap!"  
Yamato picked up the pieces Taichi spit out and ate them, "This good is crap!" He took the box and sat on the couch eating five more craps on a stick. "Mmmmm, beer is better almost this than!"   
"Great Yamato, would you like to buy some? Crap on a stick comes in a viearity of colors, you can have brown, green, orange, red, blue, black, clear, and I think the other color was yellow."  
Yamato took 400 yen out of his pocket and took two of the boxes, "Green and...erm...clear!" He opened one of the boxes and started chewing on one of the 'corn dogs.'  
"Hikari, truth or dare?" Taichi asked his sister while glancing over at Yamato.  
"Truth bro." Hikari said while getting a cola.  
"Who do you like more? Takeru or Daisuke?"  
"Takeru! Duh!" Hikari grinned.  
Daisuke woke up and jumped on Takeru. "Damnit Takeru, just because your gonna a be a famous basketball persons, doesn't you mean get girl the too!" He slammed his fist into his face. "Time this it's my turn!" He took a glass and slammed it against Takeru's head.  
"Takeru, Takeru! Talk to me!" Hikari shook his body. "Oh well! Hey Daisuke, are you busy this weekend?"  
"No, date to me with go on want?" Daisuke tripped across his own words.  
Hikari seemed to understand him perfectly, "Of cource!"  
Taichi thought, 'I wish I had the courage to do that, wait, Daisuke's drunk...I'll just wait for the perfect setting...'  
Hikari looked around, "This game is boring. g'night everyone! Girls, into my room, boys into Taichi's."   
Taichi reached for Sora's arm, "Want t-to come out with m-me on the balcony?" 'Please say yes, please say yes.' He repeated to himself.  
"I'd love to! Want me to ask Mimi?" She joked.  
Mimi ran over to them, "Sora, are you playing match-maker for me and Taichi? Aww, thanks Sora!"  
"I was just going to go outside with-" Sora started.  
"MIMI, I DO NOT LOVE YOU OR LIKE YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Taichi burst out. "ALL YOU ARE IS A SKANK!"  
"If you feel that way...honey!" Mimi ran into Hikari's room crying and whining.  
"She really doesn't like you, she likes someone else, she's just covering it up..."  
Taichi gave her his arm and she excepted. They stood, slightly leaning over the railing looking into the night sky filled with stars. First, they were less then a foot away, but they slowly inched closer together. "Sora, I..." 'She's so beautiful, why can't I just tell her how I feel? She probaly thinks of us just as friends...nothing else...'  
"Taichi, I love you too." He brushed the hair out of her face and he moved his face close to hers. They kissed for about ten seconds and then Sora pulled back, "Did you hear that! Taichi, it was a camera which could mean-"  
"Hikari, damnit! Ruin everything!" He ran in stranggiling his little sister, "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO RUIN TIMES WITH SORA FOR ME? WHY?"  
She coughed, "It...was...Mimi's...idea!" He dropped her and kicked Hikari's bedroom door down. "Mimi Tachikawa, I hate you! I hate you so much!"  
"Nani?" Was all that she could say.  
  
Later that night....  
  
Sora was sleeping peacefully on the floor while Mimi and Hikari where making a plan on how to get back to Taichi becuase he screamed at them and hurt their feelings, "Lets put shaving cream in his hair!" Reccomended Mimi.  
"Yes...and we can take his precious 'Barny' pillow!" Hikari giggled.  
"Barney?" Mimi asked.  
"Barney is a childrens show in America. VERY stupid. Some how Taichi learned about Barney over the internet and now he's in love with this show so he ordered a Barney pillow."  
"So, we take his barney pillow, put shaving cream in his hair...Take his goggles, put makeup on him and little pink bows. What do you think would happen if we put soy sause all over his favorite shirt?"  
"Great idea Mimi! I'll get the shaving cream and soy sause, you get the makeup and bows!"  
  
Next morning...  
  
Yamato stretched, "Ugh...I feel horrible....Taichi? Is that you?"  
Taichi scratched his head feeling the many pink bows and shaving cream. 'WHAT IS THIS SHIT?"  
In the next room the girls could hear Taichi scream. Sora looked up, "What did you two do?"   
Mimi and Hikari both giggled, "Oh, nothing!" They paused, "Well why don't you go take a look?" Mimi said.  
"I will!" She ran out and opened the door to Taichi's room seeing Taichi sitting on the ground pulling pink little bows off his hair, wearing pink mascerra, pink lipstick, blush, nails painted, eyeliner, eye shadow, eyebrow pencil, eye lashes curled.  
"My shirt! Where's my pillow and goggles?" He looked up at Sora, "I don't know what happened! I woke up like this!" He rubbed his face smearing the makeup.  
"Mimi and Hikari..." Sora mumbled.  
"They are going to die!" Taichi combed the shaving cream out of his hair.  
"Here, let me help you." She smiled, sat next to him, and took one of the pink bows out of his hair. "There."  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Koushiro and Joe were going from apartment to apartment trying to sell their famous product. "Hello ma'am, would you like to buy some world famous crap on a stick? Come in a viarty of differant colors, a handy little dandy carrying case, and two free samples you can give to your friends!"  
"Excuse me?" The lady looked at the two boys.  
"Only 200 yen!" Joe added.  
"Crap on a stick?" The older age lady gave the boys a weird look.  
"Not just any ordinary crap on a stick, but our world famous crap on a stick!" He showed her the box and smiled a little advertising smile.  
"Get your asses out of here before I call the cops children." She slamed the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
End of part 2! How will Taichi get revenge? Will Koushiro and Joe sell their product to anyone else? Will Hikari and Daisuke go on a date? Will Takeru wake up? Enough with the questions. Vote for who I should hook Mimi up with! Remember, Taichi's takened! Tell me your fav. part and idea's! Thanx alot for all the reviews! I have to get 11 reviews for the next part. ||^_^||  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Sorry it took such a long time to get up, I've just been lazy and my dad is restricting me from the computer! Oh well, hope you like it! This part isn't as funny, I wasn't exactly hyper so...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay, so let's see, what can we do to Mimi before she leaves and I can always do whatever I want with Hikari..." Taichi balanced the pencil on his index finger ready to write down idea's.  
Sora laughed,"You missed a bow." She took the last one out of her hair. "So, what can we do to Mimi, before she leaves...She's going to take a shower and we can take her cloths out and her robe!"  
"Great idea Sora! I have this hair remover stuff that we can mix the shampoo up with...rather that or I have black dye...What do you think?" He wiped his face with a slightly-wet paper towel.  
"Hair remover stuff would go a bit far...the dye is a good idea." Sora responded.  
"We have to do more than that." He grined. "We can put soy sause all over her cloths, and take her bunny pillow, she has one right?" He paused then answered his own question, "Right, that bitch used to hit me with it, I had asked her way amd she just had said, 'flirting.'"  
"I don't know why she was my best friend, the only person I need is you..."   
"Aww, Sora..." He put his arm around her.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
"Takeru? Takeru wake up!" Yamato shook his younger brother who was in a deep sleep.  
"Yamato, are you no longer drunk? Is it safe to wake up?" Takeru yawned.  
"Drunk? Me? Don't tell me I was drunk last night...What did I do?"  
"You ate some crap on a stick, went to a hentai site, drank lot's of beer, got in a fight with Daisuke..."  
"STOP! Mabe I don't want to know what I was doing...What did I see at the hentai site?" His eyes opened wide.  
"It was just a picture of Mimi..."Takerue paused, "Where's Hikari?"  
"Over there on the porch thingy..." Yamato pointed at the balcony.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Is this enough Daisuke?" Hikari was feeding him strawberrys, placing each one carefully in his mouth making sure she wouldn't miss.  
"One more, and with wip-cream baby." He opened his mouth wide.  
Takeru opened the door to the balcony, his eyes huge, "HIKARI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH DAISUKE, I THOUGHT WE..."  
"Takeru, it's not what you think! I promise!" She stood up surprised.  
"I don't want you SHIT Hikari! I loved you and now here you are flirting with...with him!" He pointed at Daisuke.  
"Hey babe, don't worry, all's well." Daisuke put his arm around Hikari.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Hello sir, nice day isn't it?" Joe greeted a thirteen year old girl who answered the door.  
"What do you two guys want?" She combed her brown hair.  
"Yes, we are trying to sell our world-famous Crap On A stick, it comes with a handy dandy carrying case, two free samples you can give to your friends, and with many differant choices of colors!" Koushiro went on and on...  
"Crap on a stick? You put it in your toilet or what?" The girl, who's name was Jessica, giggled.  
"You eat it!" Koushiro started drooling a bit. "Would you like to try a free sample now?"  
"Damnit Koushiro, you don't give away free samples to strangers!" Joe whispered.  
"Well, might as well try it!" She smiled and took a 'corn dog' from his hand. She chewed it for a while then took it out of her mouth, "Hey, this isn't that bad!" She looked at Koushiro, "Would you like to come in my house? We can eat this crap...together!" She smiled.  
As Jessica pulled him in he said, "Gotta go Joe, always time for costumers!"  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
A scream was heard, coming from the bathroom, "WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES!?!?" Mimi turned to the mirror, " AHHH! MY HAIR!!! MY PRECIOUS PINK HAIR! WHAT HAVE....OOOOH, TAICHI I AM GOING TO GET YOU!"  
Taichi and Sora laughed in the closet they were hiding in. "We got her so good." Taichi smiled.  
"Hikari! Where is your brother!" She yelled from the bathroom. "Get me some clothes or a robe!"She demanded.  
Hikari oppened her bag looking for her clothes. Her intire bag was filled with soy sause, her buny pillow drawn all over with a sharpie. Shee walked to the bathroom, seeing an American blond haired dude waiting by the door.  
"Who are you and what are you doing in my apartment?" She gave him a suppisious look.  
"Dogs name Michael, and I have brother thought of how I got here...But a babe in the closet some clothes so I got it some." He smiled.  
"Um...Michael, right?" She said his name. "What did you say about the closet?"  
"Babe in the closet losts her bra. I no idea. Towel fell out of the sky." He wasn't that well with Japanese but understood it better.  
Hikari oppened the closet and they both saw Taichi and Sora kissing. "Taichi! We have a guest!" She gave him a wierd look.  
Michael said, "My dog name Michael. Are who two you?" He put his hand out.  
Sora stopped kissing Taichi and looked up, "I'm Sora."  
Taichi looked up, "Taichi's my name and I say get out of my apartment now and stop abusing my sister!"  
Mimi walked out of the bathroom, her hair wrapped in a towel she stared at Michael and thought, 'Wow he is so cute. Look at those eyes, and hair and he was so helpful!'   
"Uhh....Mimi, you can stop staring at Michael now..." Hikari waved her hand in front of her.  
"Hello Mimi, my dog name is Michael. Do those bra's fit?" He was actually asking her if her clothes fit.  
"Does my what fit? Ehr...yes."  
He smiled, "Wanna go to the cementary?" He was saying: Wanna go to the movies.  
Mimi didn't care, "Okay!" The walked out of the apartment together. The towel still wrapped on Mimi's head.  
"Hey Sora, want to go on a date? We can go to Toei Animation fair, pretend to be tourists, then to that cute little Italian restarant?" Taichi grinned.  
Sora took his hand and they left not saying bye to Hikari.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Yamato took Takeru's hand, "It's okay to get dumped. Happens to everyone. Well, except Joe who won't even get a girlfriend. Your young, you have plenty of time." He grinned a big-brother grin.  
"Your right, Hikari was a bitch anyway..." Takeru said.  
"TAKERU TAKAISHI, WHERE ARE YOU LEARNING THOSE WORDS!?" Yamato yelled at the top of his lungs.   
"From you!" He laughed.  
"Whatever..." He shrugged.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Thanx for all the reviews which gave me idea's! Okay, I don't know if I schould write about there dates but if you want me to, tell me too! If 11 people tell me too, I will. Hate it? Love it? Tell me! 


End file.
